Punishment is Parenting?
by Ame Tsunate
Summary: Our favorite countries are...Parents? Their bosses decide to teach them a little lesson. Pairings are not romantic, country names used. The kids are humans, if that bothers you don't read it. Rated T because of Romano and France, i'm also paranoid. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thanks for choosing my fanfiction to read! I got this idea while I was eating lunch and my mind wandered to Hetalia(again), and I thought, _They would have some weird kids._ Remember, These are not love pairings. Most of them are just paired because the countries are next to each other. That's all.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Punishment is parenting?<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Part one: Cursing with cuteness!**

The countries were in trouble. Their boses were annoyed by their terribleness at being responsible. Some- very few, they agreed- could handle problems well. As punishment they decided to teach them the most important lesson to learn to be responsible. Pairs of countries will learn to be parents.

The pairings, simply because of the closeness in the countries, were as follows; Sweden and Finland, Germany and Prussia, Austria and Hungary, Italy and Romano, Spain and France, China and Japan, Russia and his two sisters, the Baltic states, America and Canada, and Switzerland and Liechtenstein. The single parents are the following; Britain, Poland, Greece and Romania. In the morning, around the time that one of the pair wound awaken and check the post, there would be a young, orphaned human child on the doorstep. This punishment would serve for years, and when the child reaches 8 years of age, the countries could choose to give the child away or keep them until they are old enough for their own lives.

The bosses nodded their heads in agreement, and they visited the nearby orphanage, selecting several young children, all about two years of age. They chose different genders and even children that were, at the time, sick. The plan was to be carried out the next morning.

**Part two: Who are these children?**

**Britain**

Sunlight seeped through the white curtains framing the sides of the small window, gracefully flowing to the floor. They belonged to a large house in London, one that was very old, but charming and elegant nonetheless. Britain opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the sudden light. He sat up, sliding his legs over the edge of his soft bed, pushing away the blankets. He stood, toes curling slightly at the cold wooden floor, reset his bed and picked clothes out from the closet. They were his usual, everyday clothes. His hair stayed a mess, and he washed his face before heading down the wide staircase. He made his usual tea, and his usual breakfast. He sighed when the tea was done, and left the kitchen to get the morning post. He opened the door, and he blinked. A little boy, about three or four years old, with dark blonde hair -it was almost brown- and chocolate brown eyes sat on his doorstep in the chilly February weather. His jacket was thin, as was the boy himself. He looked up at Britain innocently, sniffing quietly. A note was attached to his jacket, and it read this:

_Britain, _

_As punishment for being irresponsible, you have to raise this orphaned child. Feed him something that won't eat him first. Have a nice time! _

_Love, your boss_

Britain just stared at the note, cursing his boss over and over again in his mind. He had raised America when he was a kid, but this boy was human. Humans need more attention than countries. His dazed thoughts were awoken when the boy coughed. "Oh! Please come inside!" The boy jumped up and ran into the warm house. "Shoes off please!" He caught the boy before he ran farther than the mat that rested in front of his door. He helped the boy untie his shoes and then put them neatly to the side. Britain stood, and started to walk to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. He paused when a small hand tugged at his hand shyly. Britain turned, bending down closer to the boy and slowly asked, "What's your name?" The boy blinked and looked down, shaking his head. "You don't have one?" The boy nodded at this and Britain was surprised. Who didn't name their child until they were at least three years old? "We'll have to name you then. Does that sound alright?" Britain took the boy's hand and took him to the kitchen. The boy followed happily and nodded. _He's not like America in the least,_ He thought to himself, _He's so quiet and he listens to me. This might not be so bad._

Britain stacked a few large books on a chair and sat the boy in it. He could reach the table easily now to eat. Britain set up a small plate of blackened toast and a small cup of tea in front of him. He cleared his throat while the boy was eating, and sat across the table from him. "I think I have a name for you. How would you like to have the name Clyde? Its nice name." Clyde nodded happily and smiled at his new name.

After they had eaten breakfast, Britain and Clyde had a quiet day inside the house. Britain spent most of the day setting up an extra bedroom and showing Clyde around. He had to teach him which rooms he could and couldn't go in. Clyde had nodded and talked a bit, but he mainly followed and understood what he was told. They ate lunch and dinner together, both of which Britain had cooked. When they had finished their meals and the dishes were washed, it was dark outside and time for Clyde to go to sleep. Britain sat in a large armchair with an old fairytale book, and Clyde was pulled onto his lap. Not long after the first tale was close to an ending, Clyde was asleep, curled up in Britains arms. Britain smiled, putting the book aside and carried Clyde up the steps, into a room next to his own. The room was fairly small, but a good size for one person. There was a soft bed against the far east wall, and a dresser on the other. The room was painted a white color and the window had curtains to match. Britain tucked Clyde into bed gently and left the room, shutting off the light with a flick of his finger.

* * *

><p>Author notes!<p>

Hello, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my second fanfiction! I like the name Clyde, and I feel bad for him, since he has to eat Britain's food for his whole childhood. I thought doing pairings and seeing how their kids would turn out would be fun. Even if they're nonromantic (I like some romantic pairings: SuFin, even if its nonromantic in this one. Unless Sweden saying M'wife is romantic?). Next up (each chapter will have two pairings) will probably be America/Canada, Germany/Prussia, Romano/Italy, or Sweden/Finland. I guess i'll surprise you!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry for the wait, and because the China/Japan part is so short... But upon request I put them in, and i'm sorry in advance for Japan's words...I tried to remember the japanese I learned before. Oh yeah, forgive any grammar/spelling, out of characterness, shortness. You know, the usual stuff. REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

**Italy/Romano**

Italy eased himself out of a large armchair, and lazily shuffled to the door to collect the morning's post. He guessed his brother was still asleep, and he had to do all the morning chores, since Romano hated chores. With a ve~ he opened the door and blinked at what sat on his doorstep. A small, pretty little girl around the age of three blinked up at him with icy gray eyes. She had loose curly hair the color of the sunset, a perfect mix of gold and red. She looked up at Italy and started to cry, curling up on the ground in her simple white dress (which was smudged with dirt, as any white dress would being worn over time). "A-ah! Don't cry, ve~! Did you lose your Mamma?" Italy bent down, waving his arms trying to distract her from the reason she was crying. She stopped, pulling out a note written in Italian and handed it to him between her sniffling. Italy unfolded it, reading its contents carefully.

_Italy/Romano (I'm guessing it would be Italy, since Romano is too lazy to get the post),_

_This child has no parents, and as a punishment, you and Romano/Italy (whoever isn't reading this) have to take care of him/her. Remember to feed them something other than pasta all the time, and that he/she needs to be looked after. Don't let Romano taint him/her with bad language. Take him/her to meetings. Have fun being parents!_

_Sincerely, _

_Your bosses_

_PS: He/she doesn't have a name. Don't name her something weird, please. _

Italy blinked a few times before looking back at the little girl. The girl was still crying, and Italy picked her up, smiling brightly like he always did. "Ve~! You're so cute! So you get to live with me now?" He scooped up the post in his other hand and walked inside with the girl in his arm. She was light, and she held onto his shoulder tightly, as if he would drop her. "ROMANOOOOO! We have a bambina now!" He heared a mumbled reply and footsteps come down the stairs. Italy set the post down and cuddled the girl happily, making her giggle quietly.

Romano looked at his brother in confusion as soon as he reached the kitchen. The girl wasn't crying any more, and she clung close to Italy. "Who is this?" Italy handed him the note from their bosses to answer that question. Romano read it through slowly. "Those bastards..."

"What should we name her? They said she doesn't have a name."

"How the hell should I know? I've never named a kid."

"Ve...Its so sunny outside...Oh! How about Luciana? Its so pretty!"

"Whatever."

Italy grinned and skipped over to the phone sitting on the end table, Luciana still cuddled in his arm. He dialed a number he knew by heart and waited for the other line to pick up. When it did, before they could speak, Italy was shouting into the phone, "Germany! Germany! I'm a Mamma!"

**China/Japan**

Japan stepped out of the loud house that he was staying at. They were yelling constantly, and it was happy chaos. China tried and failed to keep the other Asian nations under control, and these attempts always ended with an "Aiyaa!" and laughter. Japan decided that the post would have arrived by now, and it would be a good thing for him to collect it. He turned and walked around the deck to the front door, to collect the post on the steps. He stopped when he spotted a small girl with shining black hair sitting on the steps in a light pink kimono, holding a folded paper in her hand. He blinked and looked down at her, bowing slightly so he didn't startle her, "O-ohayo gozaimasu! Are you lost?" She turned in his direction curiously and held up the note. He noticed her eyes were clouded over in a gray mist and he took the note gently. She was blind and didn't have a name, the note said, and it was his and China's job to raise the three or four year old girl as a lesson. Japan bent down next to her, "Would you come with me please? I will take you to my home." She nodded and got up, holding out her hand for him to lead her. Japan paused and took her hand in his, leading her back to the house.

China blinked at Japan and curiously looked down at the little girl. "Who is this, aru?" At this question, Japan handed over the note the girl gave him. "Aiyaa...well, since you found her, you should name her."

"What? But I might not give her a proper name!"

"You can pick a name for a girl, aru." Japan thought for a moment, trying to think of both a Chinese and Japanese name.

"Would Hitomi Yue work...?"

"That's good!" China leaned down and smiled at Hitomi Yue, happily petting her hair and touching her cheek to alert her he was close. She smiled back, even though she didn't know who was there.

* * *

><p>Okay, a few <span>Author notes<span>!

Mamma: Italian version of 'Mama'

Bambina: Italian- female child (the other form is 'Bambino', I remember these things because my step grandfather only spoke Italian, and I remembered little bits. We called my stepgrandparents 'Nona' and 'Nono' if you're curious, and i'm not Italian, so if I messed that up, forgive me.)

Ohayo gozaimasu: Japanese, Good morning (forgive me if I spelled it wrong, it was from memory.)

Hitomi Yue: From what the baby name site i got this from said; Hitomi is a Japanese name that means 'pupil (of an eye)' (Get it? I chose it because she's blind and he thought her eyes were beautiful anyway) and Yue is the Chinese name for 'moon'. (her eyes are clouded with silver white, like the color of the moon. See? I get a little creative sometimes.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo everyone, This chapter is only one pair, America/Canada! One of the few sibling pairs! Oh, and sorry for the shortness, I just wanted them to have their own chapter. I can't wait to do Sweden/Finland, because they're my absolute FAVORITE pairing, and also Sealand lives with them, so it'll be like a family! Are you as excited as I am?

Anyway, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I really didn't know if it was Poptart, Pop-tart, or Pop tart (I haven't had them in ages)

Oh! And! After the pairs are done in this part, I will make PART 2, which will be all of your favorite pairings. For example, USUK, SuFin, PruCan, FrUK (I am NOT a fan of that one), GerIta, Spamano, PruHun, AusHun, RusAme, or any other weird couple you can think of! Make one up if you want, but you have to wait until PART 2, OR, I might make it a different story, we'll see. And for this story, REVIEW and ENJOY

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**America/Canada**

An alarm rang out into the silence of the large summer estate. Canada yawned and sat up, sweeping his glasses off the nightstand and lazily throwing them on. It was still dark outside, and the post should have came by now, even if no one was awake. He shut the alarm off and pushed sheets back to get out of the declamatory bed. In the summer, he traveled down to America and they lived together in a huge estate. They did this ever since they were kids, merely because America got bored alone, and Canada didn't mind coming. It was a nice change to live in such a nice house for a little while with his brother. Besides, it had a nice kitchen. Canada yawned again, pulling out jeans and a baggy red sweatshirt out from a dresser drawer. He left his hair how it was, in a bit of a wavy mess. He started shuffling down the stairs in his bare feet, his jeans just a bit too long. He turned the corner, down to the front door to collect the post for America. He opened the door quietly and shouted "MAPLE!" in surprise.

In front of him stood a boy, holding the pile of letters, and only about three years old. Canada caught his breath and bent down. "You've lost your parents, eh?" The boy held out a note and grinned. Canada opened and read it over, blinking when he reached the end. "EH? P-parents...? America and I can't raise a kid..." He looked at the boy, who was waiting to come in. "A-ah...come in then..." As this was said, the boy ran inside with the same grin on his face. Canada blinked and quickly ran up the stairs to wake up America. He flung open the door to America's room, and shook his brother awake.

"uhhh...one more hour...let me sleeeeeeep..."

"America! There's a kid in our house! A kid that we have to raise!" America jolted up at this, and stared at Canada.

"Dude...that's like, incest. Not cool. Who's kid is it really?"

"I told you-" Canada held out the note, thinking as it was a better tool to explain the situation. America read it over, and brightened.

"No way! This is totally cool! I get to name a totally amazing little superhero!"

"We get to name him, and it can't be something ridiculous." Canada sighed and left the room, America throwing on jeans and an old, baggy T-shirt, then following. America happily made his way to the kitchen and threw two poptarts into the toaster. As he waited Canada came down the steps and headed over to the kitchen as well. The boy scrambled into the kitchen, trying to climb onto a chair. Canada noticed his struggle and picked up a few dictionarys, setting them on the seat, and then picking the boy up to set him down. The boy grinned at him and yelled, "Thanks!"

America looked over at the boy and grinned with him. The boy was cute, with blue eyes and light brown hair. He had a rounded face, and looked a lot like America did when he was little. Canada broke the silence asking a simple question as he searched through the shelves, "What will his name be?"

America glanced up at his brother, a chocolate poptart hanging from his mouth, "A good name."

"Maybe Liam? That's a popular name in Canada..."

"I guess so. Not too American. Alexander Liam Jones. Now THAT'S perfect. You have the middle name as Canadian."

Canada sighed, then smiled. That's an okay name to have, and at least America compromised. He turned on the stove and began to make pancakes for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh yeah, SuFin time. I had waaaay too much fun writing this, and i was sick today, so this is what I got my lazy butt up to do. And yes, Sweden is a polar bear. Sorry, I couldn't do his accent right...so he speaks generally like a normal person, just imagine the accent. I spent half an hour trying and failing to so the right accent. This is all supposed to be happening within the same 2-3ish days, I hope you know (all the chapters). SuFin gets their own chapter 'cause they're my favorite. *wink*

Side note! I WILL write that pairings twist on this story (see last author note thing from chapter 3), but it will be a different story to help me write it and not load it on this one, and that's fan decided through reviews, but go to my profile and look for it. The first chapter will explain, and don't review saying your ideas for this, save it for the other one.

Review this one please! I promise I'll answer your reviews! Pinky promise! (I have to answer some now, so i'll stop ranting)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Sweden/Finland**

Finland was humming happily as he walked past a line of trees, out on his morning walk before Sweden and Sealand got up. Sweden gets up pretty early, and sometimes comes with Finland on his walk, of course after leaving Sealand a note saying they'll be back by eight. If Sealand was even awake by then. Finland chuckled softly at this thought, knowing Sealand woke up a couple of hours after that. Sweden was up late last night, watching some sort of show on polar bears with Finland. It was interesting, and they were relaxed on the couch, snuggled up together with hot chocolate. Sweden reminded Finland of a polar bear, large and scary as hell up close. Finland openly laughed at their similar personalities as he approched their house.

It was a nice and cozy two floor house, two bedrooms upstairs- that's where Sealand slept- with a bathroom, a small empty room downstairs, and a large master bedroom downstairs as well. A lot of the furniture was made by Sweden, since he likes to build them in his free time. Of course, Sealand left his mark on the house also. The living room was always a bit messy, with a game system hooked up and his laptop lying around somewhere. The pillows on the couch never seem to stay neat when he's at home, and a bin in the corner that's filled with his Lego pieces always is open with Legos scattered within a foot of the bin. Sweden and Sealand had building contests, and Sweden always won over the micronation.

The house grew closer and Finland could hear a loud crying clearer and clearer. Finland blinked, not knowing what it was. It sounded like a baby, but his family lived ten minutes from the nearest town. No one came down their private drive, except the postman. When he made out a small bundle at the doorstep he hurried to get close.

Finland gasped at what he saw. In a shallow basket was a thick bundle of rose colored blankets, in which a wailing baby girl was buried under. He quickly pulled her in his arms, rocking her and trying to calm her in a panic. He unfolded the note that was taped to the blankets. Finland blinked a few times, reading it over twice, then a third time. He and Sweden had taken in Sealand, and that wasn't a problem at all, they take care of him without any issues. _But this was a baby_, He thought, _A baby _girl, _who can't talk or even crawl yet. She'll be completely dependent on them. _

Finland glanced down at her to see she was no longer crying, and she looked up at him with big, light hazel eyes. From what he could make out, her hair was a golden color, only a tad lighter than his own, making it look more like Sweden's. He smiled at her and unlocked the door, taking off his shoes as he stepped in. The smell of coffee floated from the kitchen, and he instantly knew Sweden was up.

"Finl'nd?" Sweden stepped out of the kitchen to see a slightly trembling Finland with a baby in his arms. He gave Finland a questioning look. " 'nd who's that?"

Finland gulped and handed him the note, hand shaking slightly, not sure how Sweden would react. "Its from our bosses, Sve..."

"Needs a name."

"W-what?"

"She's ours now, needs a name."

Finland blinked, nodding, "Please give her a Swedish name. I want her to have your last name too. It'll match. Her middle name can be Finnish if you want."

"Nellie Emilia." Sweden looked at Finland for approval, making sure he put in a Finnish middle name.

Finland brightened and smiled widely, "Its perfect." As this was said, Sweden wrapped him in a gentle hug, looking fondly at their new daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! Here's the thing. I'm giving every parent(s) their own chapter. I'll be able to update faster, it'll be just easier all around. So, it seems a bit short. for the 50th time, this isn't incest. I don't do that.

ANYWAY, This was kinda hard to write...not to mention I wrote it on lined paper during school first...Sorry for keeping you waiting! and for the out of characterness...

**IMPORTANT: Love me guys, I made a twitter. I'll post the update times and which story will be updated next, what i'm working on, some fun links to other writings and other super fun things. You can also leave extra comments/questions there! Wow! Sounds awesome! (I'll also do some fun stuff, like a word in a different language every day, random history things, etc.) SO FOLLOW ME: AmeTsunate (please?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Russia/Ukraine/Belarus (not incest people.)**

Ukraine sat at the small wooden table, on an old wooden stool, which was quite faded and scratched from years of use. She happily sipped her bitter cup of coffee and thought the days past, and the day to come, over. _The post will come soon_, She thought, _It always comes early to this little farming village. _She smiled sadly at the smallness of her cottage, where her siblings were invited -or rather, forced- to stay at her house for a nice while as a vacation. Her house was so simple, a tiny little kitchen with a little space cleared for a table just big enough to hold four old stools. Pans hung from the far left wall, above the cabinets that held plates and utensils. Above the sink was a window framed with patched curtains. Behind the table several feet was a sliding glass door that let in sunlight. Beyond that sliding door laid a vast yard, including a garden full of growing plants and two long posts to hang wet laundry along a line strung between them. It was such a quaint property. She was sure her siblings would warm up to it. She did admit it was a home for the poor, and it fit her needs well.

Not too long after her coffee, she got up to collect the post and tend to her garden, like every morning. She made her way to the front door, opening it quietly, keeping it from waking her siblings. She shrieked in surprise at what was on her doorstep.

Sitting at her door, staring up at Ukraine was a boy about the age of three, holding a folded note in his fingers. He had blonde hair, it was a light color, almost white. The eyes he stared were a beautiful violet-blue that were so big, yet so shy. He held the note up to her and she took it from him gently. As she read it, she could hear her siblings waking up and walking down the hall that led from the two bedrooms to the kitchen. She giggled to herself as she read their bosses' words. She was ultimately in charge of the child.

Ukraine guided the boy inside, tsking at his dirty clothes and shoes. She bent down and gently helped him take off his shoes. He shyed away at her touch, exposing his timid nature.

"Hello! You're going to stay here with me from now on, okay? I'm going ot give you a good name and make you my son!" She saluted happily, excited to be the parent of such a cute litte boy. He simply nodded, but hidden in his shy eyes was happiness.

"Who is that?" Russia's voice broke the scene, making Ukraine spin around and smile.

"This is your nephew!" She handed him the note, "He came with the post."

Russia nodded after reading the note, "You will give him a Russian name, da?"

Ukraine thought through this as Belarus made an entrance, glaring at the child, "Big Brother, what is this?" Belarus was now glaring daggers at the boy, who stepped back, behind Ukraine in response.

"That is our nephew, Ukraine's son, da?" Russia moved away from his younger sister, before she took his arm and dragged him away forcefully, much to his protest.

. . . . . .

Ukraine was once again seated at the table, boy leaning forward on lap due to her breasts. He was getting used to her already, she was a warm person. She lovingly kissed his forehead as she thought of the perfect name.

"Dmitri Avel."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so here's a few notes for this chapter; Its a double parent chapter, sorry, the second is pretty short. I did my research! The Bran castle is a real castle in Romania, and I looked at the floor plan and everything. I also researched Roma, and I'll put a little of that into play later. A note about Romania: Its not known if he's an actual vampire (he probably is) or he's just trying to freak out America. I did give him a lot of vampire traits though. Oh, and I did the accent for fun so all his "w"'s are "v"'s when he speaks,(I did that in Black Roses too, only it was a thicker accent) but he doesn't have an accent when he thinks. CONTEST TIME! if you can name all his vampire traits first (ALL of the referances to Romanian and Roma culture too!) and PM me them, you'll win a...um... Hetalia fanfic written just for you with your favorite characters/ pairing! Is that a good prize? I hope so, thats all I can do. Oh, and if you're an artist, the same prize awaits if you draw me your best picture of two(or more!) of your favorite parents and children from this fanfic (PM me and i'll give you an email address)!

So this is a long A/N... I won't keep you waiting! Here's my business stuff: Twitter: AmeTsunate Youtube: AmeTsunate Fictionpress: Ame Tsunate

Review and enjoy! I sense some German parents soon~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Romania**

A shrill ring echoed through the castle in Bran, located in the Carpathian mountains. Romania rolled out of bed, walking to the window and shutting the curtains. _Damn sunlight...Its too bright... _He headed toward the phone, yawning. He answered it simply with, "Alo...?"

"Dude! Do you sparkle in the sunlight?"

Romania hissed into the phone, "No! I do not, I get a sunburn! Stop reading lies about vampires and stop calling me or I'll drain your blood in your sleep! Good bye America!" He slammed the phone down to hang up. God, the ignorance of some people. _Why would vampires sparkle in the sunlight? Whose idea was that? I mean, a long time ago vampires turned to dust, but they didn't have sunscreen back then. Now vampires could go outside with a parasol and spf 200 sunscreen, and believe me, they make that in vampire society. _He sighed, moving down the hall to the door to pick up the post. Just as he opened the door, he caught sight of his boss quickly leaving, shouting a quick, "Thats your kid now, take care of her! You can do it! Take her to world meetings!" Romania looked down to see a child sitting on his doorstep.

"Gah! Hey, vait! Vhat is this?" He yelled after his boss and picked the child up. "...Alo..." He stared at the toddler helplessly. She was young, a few years old with a pale skinned face and jet black straight hair, with a bluebell flower in her hands. She looked back up at him with sharp green eyes. "You have a pretty face don't you? Dark hair like mine. Popular vhere I am from. Are you from Romania? Vhat is your name?"

"I don't remember!" She clearly spoke with the same accent as he had, only a bit more modern. His was very old in the way he spoke his words.

"You need one then." He set her down on a chair on the side of the hall. "I think..." He saw the flower in her hands and instantly thought of a name. "Viorica. That sounds good?"

Viorica nodded in agreement and yawned. She hopped off the chair and looked around. She spoke in Romanian, due to inexperiance speaking English."Am I a princess?"

"Vhy vould you be a princess...?" Romania stared at the girl in confusion, answering in his native language.

"Because I live in a castle now." She was serious.

"Okay then, you're a princess. This castle has places where you are not allowed, and I will show you where they are." He took her hand and led her through, closing drapes as he went. He glanced at the little girl, who was following him and looking up at him sweetly. "You have no belongings yet, I guess that's my job. Clothes and all of those things." She nodded. "Oh, we need to know the rules. Rule one, no garlic in the house. Rule two, try not to spill beads, rice, beans, or any small little pieces, please. Rule three, do not turn on all lights or open all curtains to let light in except in your room. Rule four, If you ever answer the phone and you hear a crazy sounding loud man yelling in English, rambling on about vampires, call for me and I'll take care of it. There is also a maid that comes in every once in a while, be polite. Her name is Ana and I will ask her to watch you while I go into town to get some things done, okay?" He looked at the calander, cursing in his mind. The next world meeting was in two days. It was the big one, with a lot of the countries attending. He called for Ana and waited for her to watch Viorica so he could get prepared.

**Austria/Hungary**

Hungary laughed while the phone, talking to Italy and listened to his happy exclamations about his daughter. She was questioning Romano's parenting skills, but she knew Italy would do fine, since he was good with children. She also questioned the sanity of their bosses. _It seems like they simply chose neighboring countries and gave them a child. To improve border relations? Yes! That made perfect sense_! She understood completely now, it was to improve their borders. _I'm glad I didn't get paired with Romania, I hate him. _She laughed at another outburst from Italy and they said their goodbyes. A knock was heard over the soft piano playing that filled the house. Hungary headed to the door, expecting the post. She opened it to find her boss and Austria's standing in front of her, her own boss holding an infant wrapped in a blanket and carried in a weaved basket. She nodded for them to sit down and left to get Austria.

Austria was in front of his piano, pausing in the middle of a piece when Hungary rushed in and needed him. He stood, following her to the front room, wondering why she was so excited. He looked at their bosses and the infant curiously, sitting across from them and listening to them explain.

...

Hungary held their son lovingly, and he cooed at her, reaching and grabbing a strand of her hair. It was a simple assignment, they would take care of this child for a while and bring him to their meetings. A lot of countries had to do this, and it was a bit of a prank done by the bosses. Siblings were the ones that needed inprovement and this was how they were going to learn to work together. Austria sat, drinking tea on a chair across from Hungary while she tried to think of a good name.

"Péter Lukas sounds like a good name for such a cute little boy. I can't wait until he can speak! He'll call me Anya, and you Vati." Hungary cudded the little bundle and looked at Austria's aproval. Austria nodded his head then brought up a good point.

"The next meeting is in three days. Will we be ready?"

"Of course we will! I can't wait to see everyone else's children! Our bosses did say a lot of countries have recieved their children." She grinned and reached for the phone to call Italy back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers of the world, (Mainly Sydney and people of German speaking countries)**

Don't kill me. I'm so sorry...This took forever, its short, I got lazy and didn't write out Spain/France, or the baltics, I probably did the German parts wrong(Don't kill me German speaking fans! Please don't, I write for you! I'm only in German 1!), the accents are bad...I'm sorry...Mostly Sydney...I promised she could be my editor, but I keep forgeting to send her stuff...I'M SO SORRY SYDNEY FORGIVE ME PLEEEEEAAAASEEEE!

On a side note, I went to my first con two weekends ago, and it was the best weekend ever. Anyone go to Shutocon? I was Sealand~ and people gave me hugs. Except those Iggys. And Belarus chased us down a hallway...

Anyways, sorry for the wait. Someone won the Romania contest, go check out her cool stories at tatael (dear lord, I hope I spelled that right...) And as always, my twitter is ready for you to follow~~ Enjoy everyone, and forgive my poor German accent skills...even if I'm in German at school...

Dear lord I'm so sorry...I'll put up another fanfic soon...Promise... Oh, the drawing thing I mentioned last chapter is STILL OPEN. ENTER IT.

**Tons of Fluffly Love,**

Ame Tsunate

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Prussia/Germany**

"Oi, West! The post is here, go get it!" Prussia called up to Germany from the basement of the house in Berlin, too tired to get up and get the post himself. He was quite comfortable on the couch he was lounging on. After a few minutes without a reply, He groaned lazily and got onto his feet, letting Gilbird hop onto his shoulder. He headed upstairs, preparing to throw a glare and mumbled curses at his brother.

When he reached the top of the steps, he caught a few words Germany spoke into his cellphone.

"Listen to me, Italy you- Nein- NEIN! YOU CAN NOT FEED HER PASTA EVERY MEAL, LISTEN TO ME ITALY!-" Germany sighed, his anger gradually fading, "Ja, ja...Did you tell Japan..? He vill vant pictures...Ja, I vill see you at the next meeting. Ja, it vill be the big vorld meeting. Nein, Britain vill not capture you." Germany paused, blushing a little, "Ja, ja, Ich liebe dich."

Prussia became bored and turned away from his younger brother, walking to the door. Gilbird chirped in a quick warning and flapped at the nation's head as Prussia pet the bird and opened the door. Outside, sitting innocently on the doorstep, was a blonde girl with a thin frame. She looked up at him with piercing blue eyes that sparkled with excitement. She happily handed him a folded sheet of paper, waiting as he read it unsurely. Near the end of the letter, his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"VAT IS THIS? WEST!" He was shocked. He couldn't take care of a kid.

Germany set his book down and quickly made his way to the door, where his brother stood. When he saw no form of chaos, he sighed, "Bruder, vat is it? Vhy do you have to shout so loudly?"

"Es ist ein Witz! Sie ist eine Kinder! Ein Mädchen!*"

"Bruder, relax." Germany raised an eyebrow at the child, who was confused. Prussia only spoke German when he was stressed out or drunk. Germany took the note and read it through as Prussia's cellphone began to ring.

"Prussia." Prussia answered the phone and waited for an answer. Spain's voice rang out on the other line.

"Prussia! France's boss decided to vacation at my place so France is staying with me for a vacation before the meeting and we got this crazy letter and this little boy is standing in my doorway and help me Prussiaaaaaa!" Spain was in a panic and probably close to tears from the confusion.

Prussia chuckled, "Take care of the kid. Do what the note says."

"Eh? You got a note too? What did you name yours? France gave ours a french name with a spanish middle name. His name is Louis Fiero, France actually picked both the names..."

"Ja, I got a little girl. Ingrid." He decided this on the spot, ignoring Germany's eye rolling.

"What a pretty name~ I'll see you soon, at the meeting! Bye!" Spain shut his phone on the other line.

Germany turned to his brother, Ingrid giggling in his arms. "This vill be an interesting few days."

**Poland**

Poland yawned and climbed out of bed, the pink hem of his pajamas brushing the wooden floor. Why can't the floor be like, heated in the morning… He wondered groggily. His phone rang across the room, and he shuffled over to answer it. "Hello?" Lithuania's voice met his in a panicked state.

"Poland! There's a terrible rumor going around that countries are becoming parents! I heard it was a prank or test put on it by our bosses. It's true, Latvia went to gather the post and there was a little boy there with a note for all three of us, and it said we have to take care of him and give him a name." Lithuania was nervous, for he didn't know what to do with a child, not to mention Russia is there.

"OMG, Are you like, totally serious? I get a little Mini Poland?"

"I don't think you are understanding…It isn't a mini you, it's a human child."

"Oh..." The doorbell echoed through Poland's house, sending him down the hall, hanging up. He pulled open the door, grinning when he saw a girl standing in front of him. She was young, with a honey coloured hair and soft brown eyes. Poland pulled her in, thinking of a name. She tried to hand him the letter, which to he responded with, "Like, I know who you are. OMG, the clothes!" She giggled shyly at his language. "I totally know your name! Krysta! You like, totally love it, right?"

She started to laugh.

* * *

><p>*It is a joke! She is a child! A girl!<p>

**<="" div="">< Prev 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 8: The first meeting9. Chapter 9: The second meeting10. Chapter 10: Ten years later11. Chapter 11 Next >**

**<="" div=""> 

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Post Review As

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]
  * [Amazon][1]
  * [Email][1]

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_follow_story" type="checkbox"> Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_fav_story" type="checkbox"> Story  Writer 

Close Working...   Save

**

   [1]: #
   [2]: //plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7740908%2F7%2F
   [3]: //twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7740908%2F7%2F
   [4]: //www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7740908%2F7%2F
   [5]: //www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7740908%2F7%2F



	8. Chapter 8: The first meeting

Hey everyone, what's up? Oh yeah...I'm supposed to talk... Well, This chapter is a little wacky, My fever went down this morning, so this is fever induced. All of it. I know, I know, you're thinking, "Why is is so short?". Answer: Sorry, I actually didn't have too much to write about for the first meeting, since its only a few days after they recieved the children. Next chapter will be the next huge meeting, a year later. Then after that chapter, I plan on filling in a little with some oneshots from the kids' daily lives. Sound good?

Keep those reviews coming~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**The First Meeting**

Nations walked into the meeting room, some leading children and instructing them on behavior during the meeting. It wasn't an important meeting, just a chat with the world. Sweden and Finland had even brought Sealand along with them.

Finland sat with Sweden on his left, and Sealand at his right. He held Nellie on his lap, as she moved her gaze around the scene. Britain led Clyde to the far right side of the huge circular table. "Um, Right then. Clyde, if you need anything, I'll be sitting next to you. It looks like our bosses set up some extra chairs, so that means there will be more children your age. We're a bit early. If you need something while I'm speaking, Hungary will be sitting at your other side, and she'll help you. Be polite when people speak with you, okay? The nations should be refered to as "Mr" and "Ms". Stay away from France, he's the frog with the long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes." Clyde giggled, imagining a toad with blonde hair. At this moment, Germany arrived, carrying Ingrid while Prussia followed, making faces at her.

Prussia grinned at Britain, catching sight of Clyde. "Got a kid too, huh? Looks 'bout the same age as Ingrid. Have you fed him right? You didn't cook all his meals, did you?"

"What? Are you implying that there's something wrong with my cooking? I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with my food!" Britain glared at the nation, shuffling through papers for his presentation.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Ja, right."

Ingrid looked at Clyde from Germany's arms and grinned at him before Germany went to sit down several seats away. Prussia joined him, letting Ingrid crawl into his lap.

Italy and Romano sat a seat away from Germany, Luciana bouncing on Italy's lap.

Other countries began to arrive, Hungary cradling Peter with Austria next to her, America and Canada leading Alexander in, Ukraine carrying Dmitri, Romania pulling Viorica along, China holding Hitomi's hand, Poland casually walking in with Krysta, Spain carrying Louis, the Baltics trembling and leading their child in. They all were seated soon, settling in their seats while Britain started the meeting.

"Well, it seems like quite a few of us have children now, as a result of our bosses wishes. It will be best to talk with each afterward, and nobody is to get angry with another because of the children. The older few can go with a country to the second room if they wish. As there are a few very young children here, we must be forgiving if they happen to cry. Understood?" The nations mumbled in agreement, Italy offering to watch the kids. The older group of four and five year olds, Viorica, Krysta, Ingrid, and Louis all went with Italy. Luciana sat on Romano's lap, and for once, Romano wasn't glaring or scowling, simply just playing with a strand of her hair.

Britain kept Clyde where he could see him, while Clyde turned to talk to Hungary. "Mrs. Hungary?"

"Yes dear?" She looked down at his and smiled fondly.

"Why are there so many people here?" He looked down shyly.

"Its a meeting, Every nation comes. You'll make plenty of friends here, don't worry!" And with that said, she turned back to listening to Britain.

...

Viorica looked upon the other children, most of them too shy to speak up. She looked around once more and decided to start conversation herself. "Alo, where are you from? We will say our answer in a circle." Her thick romanian accent caught them all by surprise, and she had been trying her very hardest to remember the English she was taught.

Louis was the first to speak up. "Spain."

Ingrid proudly said her origin next. "Germany!"

Krysta next. "Poland."

Viorica beamed and waved. "Romania. Do you like your parents?"

"My Vati is fun! Papa is always so serious though." Ingrid spoke, giggling a little to herself. She knew a bit of English, but spoke mostly German at home, even if Germany himself had tried to make her speak more English.

"Okaaay, everyone~ While the meeting is going on, how about we all play a game, ve~~? It will help us get to know one another! Then we can all be great friends~" Italy sat down, pulling out a children's board game. They sat around the game in a circle, and soon began to be friends.


	9. Chapter 9: The second meeting

I'll let you start reading right away, so A/N have been moved to the end for this chapter, 'kay? Keep those reviews coming and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**One year later**

Britain bent down to zip up Clyde's jacket and straighten his collar. "You're ready then? It's going to be quite a large meeting today." They were going to a world meeting , the big meeting with all the countries and nations. It was a wet day in April, chilly and about to start raining again. Clyde was off of school that day, making Britain's day much simpler. They headed out to his car, Clyde's small hand linked to his.

They arrived slightly late to the meeting and most of the nations were there. Several children chased each other while their parents took their seats. Britain nudged Clyde to go with them, making the boy look up in confusion. "Go on, make friends. You'll be seeing them a lot. Look, there's Alexander."

"Daddy, Alex's loud. Besides, all he wants to play is superheroes, and he teases me." Clyde pouted a bit, not wanting to be around the overconfident boy. They were kind of friends, but Clyde wouldn't admit it. He still doesn't understand why Alex can't be quiet and intellegent like Hitomi was.

"Go on, play with your other friends then. Hitomi's over there by Japan. I need to speak to some of the other adults all right?" Britain leaned down and pecked Clyde's forehead, nudging him again toward Alex, who was standing near Viorica and Louis. Clyde headed over, looking back at Britain, who was arguing with America and France.

"Hey Clyde! Viorica won't admit she's a vampire!" Alex and Louis stood in front of the glaring girl, grinning while they teased her.

"Sí, she's being difficult." Louis grinned at Clyde, who scowled at the two.

"I'm not a vampire, stupid boys..." Viorica crossed her arms over her chest. "Tată was right. Crazy American."

"Like, hey everyone!" Krysta dragged Mykolas with her toward the group. Dmitri followed, staring at Mykolas' back. "What's up?"

"Ciao~! Hey Ingrid, I found them!" Luciana grinned and pulled Hitomi with her, Ingrid holding her other hand. "Hey everybody! The grown-ups are having a meeting! Lets have one too~"

"That sounds like fun." Hitomi smiled at the idea.

"Yeah! We can even invite Péter and Nellie when they're older! It'll be so nice with everyone together, da?" Dmitri grinned at the group.

"I'll lead it since I'm the most awesomest!" Ingrid stood with a smirk and confidence, knowing her Vati would be proud.

"Nuh-uh! The hero should lead it! That's what Dad says!"

"You shouldn't! You're so loud! Daddy said that someone intelligant or something has to lead!" Clyde's voice rose as he glared at Alex, "You aren't the Hero, Alex!"

"...We should have cats at the meeting." Nikolaos or Niko, Greece's assigned child, spoke up for the first time in a tired voice. He wasn't at the last meeting, since Greece hadn't met him until a day later. He was around the same age as Dmitri.

"I think we should think about it a little bit." Emilie, the assigned child of Liechtenstein and Switzerland, was serious. She was like Niko, arriving at their house later than the others. She was the same age as Viorica.

Krysta saluted in her frilly outfit. "Yes! Let's like, get it set up! I'm sure there's totally a cool table here somewhere!"

Clyde went to stand next to Viorica, Hitomi, and Emilie, the only ones appearing sane.

...

Meanwhile, in the actual world meeting, things were going as usual. Hungary and Romania threw glares at each other, Britain switched between yelling at France and yelling at America, the Nordics ignoring most and sitting together. All was normal, with Germany leading the meeting.

After a few minutes, it quieted, everyone thinking of a solution to global warming (Prussia claimed they never would leave the subject alone). Nellie began to cry in Sweden's lap, breaking the silence. Denmark smirked as the Swedish man hushed her quietly, showing a gentle side that raised eyebrows around the room. Finland was taking Sealand to get a snack at the time, having left Nellie with Sweden for a few minutes.

"Don't question Mr. Sweden for taking care of his child. It's very hard when they cry." Hungary narrowed her eyes at Denmark, taunting him with the possible threat of a frying pan. She cuddled Péter in her lap, looking around the room for anyone laughing at Sweden as he the young girl to sleep.

Britain cleared his throat, "Yes, well, thank you for confirming that, Hungary... Most of us should know by now not to judge a parent's affection." He looked around the room to the many nodding heads. "Now, on with our meeting..."

* * *

><p>They're just like their parents...<p>

Okay! A/N time! You guys know how I like to rant and pretend everyone actually reads this. This was a fun chapter! I don't know why I added the part at the end, I just felt like it...oh yeah, sorry for the SuFin-ness at the end. Anyways! Shh, don't tell my editor I didn't send this to her first~ ...crap, you just read that, didn't you? I forgot you read my stories... Well, I have a favor~ here it goes! (Holy Roman Empire, I'm spamming my own writing with my own ads...)

CALLING ALL HETALIA RPers! Lonely? Me too! PM me (don't leave it in a review!) and I'll be more than happy to give you a email link to RP with you or a group of you! I've been RPing for a while, so don't think I don't know what I'm doing. I promise I'm not a creeper, just all lonely because very few of my friends like Hetalia...

So, thanks for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming! I'm happy to say this is my most popular story, and I'm glad its reached all over the world!

I'm sorry, I'm hyper...I just got over a cold and can bounce around so...yeah...I'm just...hyper.


	10. Chapter 10: Ten years later

Here it is everyone. Chapter 10. I have bad news. This story is wrapping up, so the next chapter might be the last. I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been working 5 days a week and school happened, and even this is a last minute thing (I'm sorry again Sydney, I promise you get to edit other stuff). I've actually been working on this on and off for a while, so I hope you like it! Oh yeah, and the soccer game is played on the school's field. Just clearing that up now.

Please don't kill me for the ending.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

_in 10 years time!_

Clyde sighed and pulled on a casual button-up shirt and jacket. He tried to calm his messy blonde hair, running a comb through the feathery layers before giving up. He knew Alex Jones would tease him. Alex always found something out of place on him, pointing out even if a button was undone. Maybe Hitomi would be free for lunch. He blushed and shook his head. She would probably be with Luciana and Ingrid. Clyde picked up his backpack and headed downstairs. His adoptive father was most likely in the kitchen, reading and sipping tea, as he did every morning.

Sure enough, England was sitting at the table as Clyde made himself toast. The nation looked up at his adopted son, a smirk crossing his face, "Good morning."

" 'Morning," Clyde mumbled underneath his breath, annoyed with the day already. "I can't believe I'm going out to play football with them today... Alex is insane, as well as Dmitri and Louis. Not to mention Viorica. She's freaky." Clyde wouldn't admit Alex was the closest thing to a best friend he had, besides Hitomi.

"Don't be so harsh. Hitomi will be there, and the younger kids will be as well. You'll be fine. You better get going, or you'll be late."

"Fine, I'm leaving now then. Have fun at your meeting." Clyde slung his backpack over his shoulder and held his toast in his mouth as he left the house.

"Have a nice day as well."

...

Clyde trudged along the sidewalk, wishing that the school was closer. He was lucky they were studying in London this month, so it wasn't too far of a walk. The next month they were in Tokyo, and that meant his Japanese could improve. He walked to the dorms (he didn't live there since he lives in London anyways), passing various patches of flowers and trees that lined the entrance.

Soon he was inside, walking down the familiar path to Hitomi's dorm. He knocked on her door like every morning. "Hitomi, it's Clyde, time for the football game!" Soon the girl emerged, gently smiling.

"You don't have to walk me to everything Clyde. Thank you though," The soft speaking girl tugged him down to peck his cheek shyly, a familiar motion to her.

"CLYDE! DUDE, YOU'RE TOTALLY LATE TODAY!" Alex's voice rang throughout the building, popping Clyde's eardrums and shattering his peaceful bliss. Alex ran down to meet them, giving Hitomi a quick hug and Clyde a clap on the shoulder.

"ALEX! Bloody idiot, I'm going to kill you someday! Don't touch me!"

"Dude, you love me. Hey, Vampire! Luci, Ingrid! Wait! We'll walk with you. We're going to the park next to the school, right?" Alex waved at the group of girls, who impatiently stopped and waited for the boys and Hitomi to catch up. Luciana had her signature grin on and Ingrid held a cocky stance, arm slung confidently over Luciana's shoulder. Viorica wore a long skirt, hair tumbling down her back in dark curls. She scowled at Alex, black parasol ready to be used as a weapon. Words quickly overlapped in eagerness to be heard over each other, as usual.

"Veee~ I'm going to kick butt in football today!" Luciana happily raced to the field, tugging Ingrid along.

"Hahaha! Clyde, your face is so totally red when you stand next to Hitomi, dude. Like a lobster! I'll win today!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Look, we're here." Ingrid ran onto the field to the small group of younger kids.

"Yo, Vi. The sun's out, are you going to sparkle?" Alex grinned and took off toward the field, dodging Viorica as she screamed at him, swinging at his back with her parasol. Clyde sighed as he watched the chase, the others holding back laughter as they met with the others.

...

The game lasted an hour and a half, Ingrid's team eventually winning. It was filled with Luciana yelling at players, Clyde and Alex an equal match, Ingrid scoring only slightly more than Louis. Serveral more games were played, each intense in their own way, both teams winning and losing. After the day passed into late afternoon, they all collapsed in the middle of the field, laughing and exhausted. Krysta spoke up first. "Like, that was totally awesome."

"Mega awesome. Clyde is almost as good as me." Alex laughed, wiping his forehead. Clyde glared over at him.

"It was super fun though, huh Ingrid?" Luciana giggled, "You were so cool!"

"Ja, und Louis couldn't keep up with the amazingness that is me."

"Hey!" Louis pushed her shoulder playfully. A car pulled up, stopping near the playground next to the field. A family got out, young kids dashing eagerly to the structures looming over the grass. The nation's children grew quiet, eyes following the family with a slight sadness.

"I wonder what our human parents were like." Luciana nearly whispered, almost to herself.

"Don't talk like that! We have good parents now. They may be nations, but they take good care of us!" Ingrid gently scolded Luciana, not wanting her to get upset. This was followed by some murmurs of agreement and then silence. Which, of course, was broken by Alex.

"So, does anyone else think its totally weird that our parents are siblings?" This caused laughter to errupt.

"Please, be mature. Don't you know that we're a challenge for them? Its to improve border relations between siblings and neighboring countries." Dmitri rolled his eyes, "You should know that by now, da?"

"Don't be mean, ve! Alex was just-a making fun of them." Luciana stuck out her tongue, Hitomi laughing at her. "But... has anyone noticed? They don't age..."

The children grew quiet again, a silent agreement. Nellie sat up first, "It will only be hard when we grow really old. My big brother doesn't age either, so soon I'll look a lot older than him. Besides, we all know what happens when we turn 18."

"We leave for good, and spare our parents' the pain of watching us grow old and die." They all said together, the accents mixing. They knew it was the only option, they met their parents' bosses and they were given that instruction. They were after all, just a program to strengthen relations.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- The end.**

Clyde sat miserably on a bench, waiting for an American train to whisk him away to a university. His eyes were swollen with a red tint- he had been crying all morning. Eighteen and alone, he was depressed.

Just a few hours before, he was at the last world meeting he would ever go to. It was awful. It was the last meeting for exactly eight of them, the oldest of all of the children. Hitomi, Alexander, Viorica, Ingrid, Louis, Krysta, Mykolas, and himself. They were the first to go. All of them turned eighteen that year, and that meant they could live their own lives. They were all heading off to a university somewhere in a home country, save for Kyrsta, who had started an early career in fashion and was already producing a major line. The meeting was the most emotional of all they had gone to, it was their going away party, or really their last goodbyes. They had all grown so much, even through the years of heavy influence of their parents. They looked mature, but none of them wanted to leave.

Of course, most of the parents were crying. Prussia was clinging to Ingrid and nearly sobbing ("No, you're as awesome as me, you can't leave!"), Britain was casually trying to cry quietly, and America was bawling like a baby. It was painful to watch, much less be a part of. Some of the other nations opted out of coming, afraid to see what their future would look like. There was very little happiness though, knowing that the teens were going through the next stage of their lives.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Alex sat down anyway, nudging Clyde's side. He was sad too, but a smile spread on his cheeks when Clyde looked so surprised.

"What? Alex- What are you doing here?" Clyde's eyes widened, not expecting to see his friend so close. He was under the impression they all were going to different places. They were allowed to write to each other, but they had all left in separate cars.

"Dude, you're going to an AMERICAN university. That's my turf, and I have a sports scholarship. I'm going to be a coach, or professional player." Alex sighed dreamily with a grin. He definitely could pull an athlete off, his muscular build was perfect for it. "What are you studying, anyway?"

"Film. There's a better program here, even though I wanted to go to school in London. I like films more than television programs, so I came here." Clyde shrugged, smiling at his friend's look. He was much more lean, but it didn't really matter for what he wanted to go into.

"Hollywood? If you need a part, come tell me. Or maybe we could call your girlfriend out from Japan to come star in your first movie." He joked, giving Clyde a little punch on the shoulder as he blushed. A train's whistle blew, and soon they were off.

...

It was only a year before the next two left. Dmitri and Luciana had their own small party, although there was tension between the Russian family and the Italian brothers. The two were both headed to different places. Luciana was going to live with Ingrid in Germany, where Ingrid studied media and Luciana studied music. Dmitri was enrolling in the military, a decision he was excited to make. A short amount of time passed before Luciana was sobbing on a plane and Dmitri was off to Russia again.

...

The last of the children were the most cried over. They had raised them from infancy, after all. Finland had wished his daughter the best, adorning her with a few parting gifts and sweets for her train ride to her university. Nellie had cried, but not as much as Sweden or her seemingly-younger brother. Peter had gotten emotional, though not nearly as much as his father. Austria had trained him well in the arts, gaining him many opportunities as a young composer. He was trying his luck in the music world, but he was going to study as he worked. They were gone within hours, and with them they took the last days of the nations and the children they raised.

...

It was funny, the mixed feelings the children felt in their daily lives. They didn't try to think about their childhood in a negative way, they were all fond of their raising. They all were becoming successful, and they still set time aside to fly and meet each other. It was hard, not being able to make contact with the people who raised them, but eventually the memories faded to vague remembrance of normal people, not nations. As they grew older, the thoughts of nations existing as people fell away from their minds. They had families, careers, even traveled the world. Their lives moved on, and the experiment had worked. Relations improved, and the nations could only look back in happiness and just a dash of sorrow of the short years they had being parents.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for reading this and making it my most popular story! I'm sorry the ending was so short! Well, review about your thoughts about the story as a whole! That would be awesome.<p>

Thanks again guys, and maaaaaybe there will be some OTP parenting in a future story. Have a nice day/night!


End file.
